


In the Hands of the Enemy

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Sad, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 2
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In the Hands of the Enemy

Spencer woke up with a jolt, shooting into a sitting position. He looked around the room frantically, only calming down slightly when he saw the rest of his team lying around the room. Spencer went over to Rossi, and checked to make sure he was alive, that’s when he noticed the shock collar on the older man. He reached up and pulled lightly at the one around his own neck, scared that any harsh movements would make it go off. He heard a groan from somewhere behind him, he turned to see Derek slowly waking up. “Reid?” Derek questioned, squinting at him. 

Reid nodded, moving over to help him sit up. Over the course of the next few minutes the rest of the team woke up. Emily, and JJ were sitting in a corner, consoling the sobbing Garcia, Derek was angrily pacing, and Rossi and Hotch were standing in a corner, quietly conversing amongst themselves. The PA speaker crackled to life, causing everyone to look up at the ceiling., “Hello agents. I’m surprised it was that easy to capture you all, I’d expected a bit more from FBI agents but nevermind that. You’re here to take part in an experiment of mine. I want to see what happens if I put people together in a room and tell them one of them has to die for them all to get out.”

“If we refuse?” Hotch questioned, glaring at the camera in the corner of the room.

“Then you all die,” The man replied. They all shared a glance, despair clear in their faces. The little slot in the door opened and a gun slid in, no one moved to take it. “You have one hour, good luck.” And with that the PA system clicked off and they were alone with the gun. They sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes, taking in the gravity of their situation.

“What-- What do we do?” Spencer questioned, looking at his team- no, his family. That sparked the team into motion, discussing and arguing the matter of what they have to do. It went on like that for almost the entire hour, in Spencer’s opinion, wasting the time they had. He had been counting down the minutes, they only had 5 left. That’s when he made a decision, he couldn't ever live with himself if one of them died. He lurched forward, grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head. And as his team shouted around him, he pulled the trigger.


End file.
